The 1st 2019 Big Balloon Parade Lineup
Balloons * The Very Hungry Caterpillar (To celebrate The Very Hungry Caterpillar's 50th Birthday in 2019) - 1st Time * Scrat and his Acorn - 1st Time * Kermit the Frog - 1st Time * Bandleader Big Bird (To celebrate Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary 2019) - 1st Time * Greg Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid's Book #14) - 1st Time * PAW Patrol's Chase - 1st Time * Ronald McDonald - 1st Time * Mickey Mouse (To celebrate Mickey Mouse's 20th Birthday) - 1st Time * Paddington Bear (To celebrate Paddington Bear's 60th Anniversary) - 1st Time * Toothless the Dragon (To promote How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) - 1st Time * Rocky and Bullwinkle - 1st Time * Ejen Ali - 1st Time * Spider-Man (To promote Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse on DVD and Blu-Ray) - 1st Time * Trolls (To promote Trolls: World Tour) - 1st Time * Nesquik Bunny (To celebrate Nesquik's 70th Anniversary) - 1st Time * PAW Patrol's Chase - 1st Time * Jett from Super Wings - 1st Time * Garfield - 1st Time * Dora the Explorer (To promote Dora the Explorer (2019 film)) - 1st Time * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (To promote Power Rangers: Beast Morphers and Power Rangers' 25th Anniversary) - 1st Time * Pikachu (To promote Detective Pikachu: The Movie (2019 film)) - 1st Time * Emmet Brickowski (To promote The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) - 1st Time * Charlie Brown - 1st Time * Goku from Dragon Ball (To promote Dragon Ball Super: Broly) - 1st Time * Peter Rabbit - 1st Time * Rapid T. Rabbit - 1st Time * Red from Angry Birds (To promote The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019 film)) - 1st Time * Sinclair Oil's Dino - 1st Time * SpongeBob SquarePants (To promote The SpongeBob Movie: It's A Wonderful Sponge) - 1st Time * Wild Thing - 1st Time * Pillsbury Doughboy - 1st Time * Olaf (To promote Frozen 2) - 1st Time * Eben Bear - 1st Time * The Elf on the Shelf - 1st Time * Dr. Suess' The Grinch (To promote Dr. Suess' The Grinch on DVD and Blu-Ray) - 1st Time Novelty Balloons * Golden 2019 Star Trio * Pumpkins * Little Cloud * Cloe the Holiday Clown * Blue 2019 Stars * Harold the Baseball Player * Wiggle Worm * Happy Hippo * Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone * Felix the Cat (To celebrate an upcoming Felix the Cat's 95th Anniversary in New York City for 2021) - 1st and only time * Yellow 2019 Stars * Harold the Fireman * Americana Spheres * Rex the Happy Dragon * White 2019 Star * Fleck, Bjorn, Jojo and Hugg * Nutcracker * Christmas Lights of Strings * Gold 2019 Starflakes * Sunny the Snowpal * Charlie, Kit and C.J. Holiday Elves * Green Believe Star * Red Believe Stars Balloonicles * Aflac Duck * Three Baby Dinos * Go Bowling Floats * Tom Turkey * The Cranberry Cooperative * 1-2-3 Sesame Street * Universal Playground * Frozen Fall Fun * Goldfish on Parade * At the Ball Game * Fun House * Splashing Safari Adventure * Expendition to Rhino Mountain * On the Roll Again * Discover Adventure * Big City Cheers * It's All Rock n' Roll * Marione-Carole Showboat * Shimmer and Shine * Building a Better World * Splashing Safari Adventure * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop * The Aloha Spirit * A World at Sea * Parade Day Mischief * Big Apple * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Simple Simon Met Pieman * Mount Rushmore's American Pride * Stirrin' Up with Sweet Sensations * Harvest In the Valley * The Colonel's Road Trip to NYC * Bridge to the Future * Statue of Liberty * Carousel of Fantasy * New York Tin Toy * Deck the Halls * Holiday Beats * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown * The Polar Express * Santa's Saint Bernard Saves Christmas * Snowglobe of Happiness * Singing Christmas Tree * Santa's Sleigh Specialty Floats * Rocking Lion * Rocking Giraffe * Rocking Turtle * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Horse * Rocking Moose Clowns * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * Parade Brigade Clowns * Corny Copia Clowns * Turkey Tech Players and Sport Fans * Funny Farm Clowns * Pre-K Clowns * Toy Block Clowns * Nutty Professor Einstein and Wacky Gradulations * Breakfast Clowns * Artist Clowns * Circus Clowns * Clown U. Kazoo Band * Jester Clowns * Viking Clowns * Silly Sailor Clowns * Patriotic Clowns * Baseball All-Star Clowns * Safari Clowns * Springtime Clowns and Whompkee * POP! Flowers * Birthday Party Clowns * Celebration Clowns * Malt Shop Clowns * Pool Hall Clowns * Slumber Clowns * Holiday Clowns * Keystone Cobs and Robbers * Funny Firefighter Brigade * Funny Bone Medical Team * Pizza Clowns * Silly Seaside Clowns and Sea Creatures * Arrrsome Pirates * Hoedown Clowns * Wintertime Clowns * Ragdoll Clowns * Santa's Toy Box Clowns * Sleepy Clowns Clown Cars * Produce Truck * School Bus Mini Car * Viking-Confetti Pult * Banana Split Car * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Taxi Cab of Clowns * Half Baked Delivery Truck Stilt Walkers * Pencils * Entenmann's Bakers * Chrysler Building & Empire State Building * Statue of Liberty * Sea Anemones * Hibiscus * Cowboy & Cowgirl * Snowflakes * Christmas Trees * Elves * Candy Canes * Toy Soliders Marching Bands * Las Vegas High School Marching Band, Nevada * Louisville High School Marching Band Kentucky * Brooklyn High School, New York * MCPD Marching Band * Dallas University, Texas * Miami High School, Florida * Anchorage High School, Alaska * Wichita High School, Kansas * Boston University, Massachusetts * Philadelphia High School, Pennsylvania * 2019 All American Band Performance Groups * Spirit of America Cheer * Spirit of America Dance Stars * Fred Astaire Dance Team * Countdown to the Fun * Dancing Christmas Trees * Killgore Coliege Rangerettes * Santa's Elf Dancing Troupe * Big Apple Circus * Red Hot Mamas Specialty Units * NYPD Mounted Unit * NYC Parks Mounted Unit * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car * 2019 Big Balloon Parade Banner * Half-Banner Hosts * Me * Tiffany Maye * Princess Samira * Beli Lapran